


And You Are?

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Luna and Rolf arrive in a new town with the twins and a lady offers some unasked for advice.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: Surviving the War [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	And You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the never-ending urge to point out how very much I disagree and dislike the new Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them movies and just how disappointed I am that they weren’t just a series of movies about Newt traveling the globe to find fantastic beasts. Also I never saw them (read the play by plays of them, don't like it) and thus they are not relevant to or included in the canon of this fic universe 
> 
> And as always, thanks to @ithopoiia for editing these fics!

“Xylophones.” Luna commented gesturing towards the town in front of them. It was a wizarding town, that much was obvious to anyone who could see the shimmer of the wards around it and the way the roads weren’t properly roads. In the sling against her chest Lorcan made a snuffling sort of noise.

“The sound or the idea?” Rolf gave the town a tired sort of look, the kind of expression that Luna knew meant he was getting rather tired of sleeping in a tent. It probably didn’t help that for all his family money he’d never bothered to upgrade from the little cot and fire pit tent his grandfather had given him.

“The style.” She answered as she slipped her hand into his and pressed their shoulders together. “Look how the town moves just as it’s supposed to and not a step out of place.”

“Yeah I see.” He nodded and leaned into her. Lysander fussed against his dad’s chest and Luna felt a fond smile rise to her lips.

“We should find the nearest pub before Lysander decides to make his irritation known.” That was the kind of sentence that raised eyebrows in many a muggle town but it was a well-known fact that nearly every wizarding pub also had rooms for rent, the closest muggle equivalent Luna had managed to find were bread and breakfast places.

“Aye, he’ll wake his brother up if he gets going.” Rolf’s smile looked just as fond as hers felt. It still gave her the same bubbly in her chest feeling that it had the first time she’d noticed it on his face. Of course, then it had been directed at a particularly cheeky specimen they’d been tracking.

“I want to paint it.” She leaned just slightly against his shoulder as they walked into the town. “All cascading homes and not quite covered in snow ju-”

“What are a young couple like you doing out and about in this chill?” A slightly too cheerful voice asked from behind them. “It’s nearly Christmas time, haven’t you families to go to?”

“Not really.” Luna’s voice was decidedly dreamy as she turned to face the speaker, a thin witch with hair like steam off a mug in the morning chill.

“And with two babies nonetheless,” her tone took on a disapproving slant and Luna felt eleven and watching all her things disappear one at a time again.

“Do you know where the nearest pub is, or an inn if they’re not the same in this town?” Rolf stepped towards the witch, not enough to encroach on her space but just enough to put himself between her and Luna; though whether that was for the witch’s benefit or hers she didn’t know. The corners of his lips pulled down as he spoke, a disappointed frown that brought up a swell of warmth in Luna. “We’re just traveling and we’d like a place to stay.”

“Traveling?” The witch either didn’t notice or didn’t care about Rolf’s frown though and hers was steeped in years of something Luna wanted no part of. “With two little ones? Mother and the children should be at home resting, not gallivanting around the countryside in the dead of winter.”

“Did you know that pine trees refuse to sleep in the winter?” Luna asked, turning her dreamiest expression on the witch. It was the one that had made Hermione frown and pulled smiles and sometimes laughter from the boys, Ginny had always laughed. Her laughter had always been a treasure that kept on giving. The memory of it rang in Luna’s ears as she kept smiling. “The leafy ones store all their life deep in their roots and sleep all the way through but the pines keep their needles and soak up any light they can see.”

“Trees don’t see.” The witches frown deepened but she sounded unsure, off kilter, and Luna let her smile stretch wider.

“Have you looked at the clouds lately? How they drift and shift and change? Or the little flowers in the sidewalk cracks? They grow up even in the winter.” She tilted her head and Rolf coughed to hide a laugh. “When was the last time you stopped and let yourself notice that the world refuses to hold itself still?”

“Do I look like I have time to be staring at the sky?” She huffed and all Luna could hear was children whispering insults and snickering behind their hands, was Snape sneering as he took away points for nothing, was her mother's huff of surprise as the spell she was making burbled green and-

“You certainly have time to stop random newcomers and give them lectures they never asked for.” Rolf’s voice was quiet, pointed, and still warm, the warmest thing Luna had ever heard. “If you don’t know where the nearest inn is, we can find it ourselves.”

“We found the town after all.” Luna rocked slowly as her baby sniffled against her chest. She glanced down and that warmth welled up again. It spread through her limbs and chest like warm tea but backwards. “I imagine it’s near the center, usually is, with cobblestones and fountains.”

“You’ll find no fountains here girly but the inn is down the road, the one with the red roof.” The witch frowned at them both and gestured impatiently, as though they were the ones who’d stopped her.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Rolf smiled his most sincere smile and sometimes the yellow and black just wafted off of him. The witch either couldn’t see it or didn’t care; she just sniffed pointedly and walked away.

“Well, it’s not the worst welcome to a town we’ve had.” Rolf looped his arm around her waist with a sigh and Luna pressed her forehead to his cheek. He led the way as she stared up at the clouds chasing each other across the sky. She could see no reason why she should be any more still than they were, no reason why her children should be expected to be less alive than the pines that surrounded this town.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all readers, kudosers, commenters, and people who laugh when I explain that Ive written over 60,000 words in a series that was only ever supposed to be a quick introduction to a single fanfiction.


End file.
